Eddie Gluskin : Le dérapage
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Petite nouvelle sur Eddie Gluskin avant son internement à Mount Massive.


« Darling, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? »

Ces mots sont à tout jamais gravés en ma mémoire. C'était un soir, je crois par ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de la St Valentin. Le matin, j'avais couvert son lit de roses, de chandelles, tel un amoureux pour sa femme. Cela faisait un mois et demi que je vivais chez elle. Après tout, c'est vrai, je n'étais pas chez moi, c'était délicat. Mais nous vivions un amour fou.

J'ai rencontré Emily lors d'une soirée, c'était fin décembre de l'année dernière. Elle était si belle à trémousser son bassin sur cette piste de danse. J'étais isolé dans un coin du bar, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ses cheveux longs et blonds comme l'or volaient avec un charme fou. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, elle afficha un grand sourire, elle semblait heureuse. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil de bienvenue, et elle commença à s'avancer vers moi, toute souriante, les talons faisant du bruit sous ses pas de panthère. Elle s'arrêtait devant moi puis commença à m'embrasser le cou. Je la laissais faire, puis je posais mon verre pour lui rouler une pelle.

Nous avions sans doute trop bu ce soir-là, car le lendemain matin, je me retrouvais dans un lit inconnu avec Emily, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa beauté nue près de moi. J'étais chez elle. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle me disait que j'étais un très bon coup et qu'elle me garderait.

Le mois passait et nous devenions de plus en plus amoureux. Elle adorait mes cadeaux et mes voix dans ma tête lui jetait des louanges, qu'elle était la femme la plus belle du monde, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais me tromper, que j'avais enfin trouver la bonne.

En janvier, mes voix s'accentuaient dans ma tête. C'était si intense que quand je rentrais à pied à la campagne, pour aller à la maison d'Emily, je me retrouvais avec les mains tâchées de sang. J'ignorai ce que je faisais mais j'avouais que je commençais à avoir peur de moi… et pour Emily.

Evidemment, je m'essuyais bien les mains avant de me montrer à Emily, qui ne se doutait de rien. Dans sa tenue pas assez pudique, un short et un legging en cette période hivernale, mes voix la traitait de temps en temps de pute. Mais j'aimais cette pute, alors peu importe. Et elle m'aimait aussi.

Quand vint le soir de la St Valentin, j'avais de terribles maux de tête. Emily était restée silencieuse, elle avait souri à mes cadeaux du matin mais sans plus. Cela cachait peut-être quelque chose. Mais je l'aimais. Et elle aussi. Elle s'amusait à m'appeler « darling ».

Nous allions sortir boire un verre en cette soirée, et sur la route de campagne, Emily s'arrêta sur le bord de la route. Je pensais que comme à son habitude, elle allait me tailler une pipe. En fait, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Et ces mots furent en moi tel un électrochoc.

« Eddie, je suis désolée… L'amour n'est pas pour tout le monde et je crois que je me suis trompée sur toi… Nous devons nous séparer ».

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle ne m'aimait plus alors que ces derniers temps, elle semblait si heureuse avec moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'eus très mal à la tête. Je la regardais avec des yeux haineux. La peur se lisait sur son visage.

« Darling, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? »

J'empoignais alors ma main forte sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et c'est à ce moment que je sortis du petit casier un long couteau. Je la poignardai avec, plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas compté mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était morte. Cependant, après ces gestes, je ne me souvenais plus de rien d'un coup. Malgré son corps gisant près de moi, je décidais à sortir de la voiture, à prendre son corps sur mon dos et à la jeter dans le champs à proximité, comme un sac d'ordure. C'est là que je me suis mis à pleurer. Encore une salope s'étant joué de moi. Je levais les yeux au ciel en lançant mon couteau dans le champs puis je reprenais la voiture. Je ne savais pas conduire mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais les mains pleines de sang et j'essuyais mes larmes avec. Je reprenais donc la route de manière délicate. Encore une salope qui s'en va, loin de moi. Pourquoi ?

Je chantonnais alors la chanson que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais jeune. « I want a Girl ».

Je parcourrai sans but pas moins de dix kilomètres. Je repensais là à toutes mes victimes, toutes ces filles qui s'étaient joué de moi. Je me rendis compte soudain que je les avais peut-être tuées. Quand je regardais dans le rétroviseur, une voiture de police me suivait. Je décidais alors à m'arrêter sur le côté. Et malheureusement, quand le policier vit mes mains pleines de sang ainsi que ma chemise et mon gilet, il appela du renfort. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. En plus de cela, ma tête me joua un tour et je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans une chambre blanche, en camisole. Je ne savais même plus quel jour on était. On m'avait peut-être drogué, je ne me sentais pas bien. Mais une pensée revint à moi aussitôt : « Darling », ma « Darling »… Elle devait se faire du souci à mon sujet, pourvu qu'ils soient gentils ces messieurs et l'appellent pour lui dire que je vais bien et que j'allais bientôt rentrer. Ma Emily…

L'homme qui vint à moi avait une blouse blanche et il était marqué dessus « Mount Massive ».


End file.
